


When I Feel Down

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, overuse of Divinyls lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's Private Time keeps getting interrupted, and Gabriel's just looking out for his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Feel Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in January and can either fit in season five or an alternate universe where everything does not suck. Up to you.

After making sure the motel room door was locked and Sam was long gone, Dean closed the curtains, sat on his bed, took off his belt and undid his pants. He took another glance at the door, just to be certain, before pushing his jeans and boxers down some. Dean Winchester did not do shame, not when it came to sex, but he had plenty of experience with how Sam felt about walking in on his brother with his pants down. That had not been a fun day.

He ran a hand along the length of his cock, imagining Anna this time. Lovely Anna, before she went bad on them, dressed in a Catholic schoolgirl’s uniform, complete with thigh-high stockings. Dean hummed in satisfaction as he grew hard. The fantasy Anna walked towards him, saying something about how she’d been a bad, bad girl-

_“I love myself, I want you to love me, when I feel down, I want you above me-“_

Dean’s eyes flew open. The radio had turned on, somehow, and was now blasting  _this_ song- of all the goddamn songs in the world,  _this one_ came on. Dean frantically slammed the off button, but by the time the Divinyls had shut up, he was no longer hard.

He groaned in frustration, all urges gone.

***

At the next motel, it happened again, this time while Dean was in the shower. He’d just wanted to jerk off quickly, thinking of the waitress they’d had last night, when suddenly, from the main room, came:

_“I forget myself, I want you to remind me!”_

He heard Sam swear loudly, and damn if remembering how close his brother was didn’t kill the mood instantly. “Fucking hell,” Dean grumbled, glowering downwards. “This cannot be healthy.”

***

Castiel had been a fixture in the Winchesters’ lives for some time now and it would be a lie to say Dean wasn’t…attached to the angel.

Not in, like, a gay way. Not at all, no, no matter what certain dreams that would go unmentioned seemed to say otherwise. Cas was his friend and that was  _exactly_ what he felt for him.

And that was what Cas felt in return, obviously. So the guy had some problems understanding personal space. Big deal. The relationship was purely friendly and completely heterosexual. That’s how it was.

(But maybe their looks lingered too long, maybe they stood too close, maybe Dean got too worried when they didn’t hear from the angel for too long, maybe, maybe, maybe.)

But it was nothing.

***

When it happened a third time- alone again, thank God -Dean stared at the ceiling and yelled, “ _Whoever’s fault this is, your ass is gonna be sore by the time I’m done with you!”_

“Now, now, Dean,” a familiar voice chuckled, “as flattered as I am, I’m both taken and not interested.”

Dean stood, remembered himself, and swore as he adjusted himself. “God _damn_ it, Gabriel!” he growled. “What the hell?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers to lower the music but not turn it off ( _“I don’t want anybody else, when I think about you, I touch myself,”_ the singer warbled). “I promise I’m not trying to  _completely_ kill off your sex life.”

“Oh, just a little? Sorry for being so upset, I just haven’t been able to jerk off in nine days!”

“Ah, but that’s not quite true, hm?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “But I don’t suppose you think about  _that._ ”

Dean flushed. “How the fuck did you-“

“Jeez, relax, it’s not like I  _peeked_. I’m a good guesser.”

***

It had been three days beforehand. Sam had been out getting breakfast and Dean had a serious case of morning wood. He was originally just going to take a cold shower and be done with it, not wanting to risk the chance of that damn song coming on again, but as he stood under the water, he took his cock in hand and  _thought._

He thought of Castiel, trenchcoat and rumpled suit gone, standing in the shower with him. He thought of the angel’s hand wrapped around his erection, first stroking it before gently beginning to pump. “Dean,” he said in that rough, gravelly tone, his stubbled cheek brushing against Dean’s wet skin.

“Cas,” he muttered, and here he would’ve kissed the phantom angel given the chance.

He let the water wash the come from his body. He clenched his fists and stood in the shower until he was covered in goosebumps from the cold.

***

“Look, I’m not doing this to exact revenge, all right?” Gabriel’s voice was softer, just a bit, still cocky as ever but gentler. “I’m just trying to prove a point.”

“With The Divinyls? Seriously?”

The archangel grinned. “Okay, that part’s just  _funny_. No, I didn’t want to cut your junk off or anything, but I needed to send a message.”

Dean distracted himself by making sure his pants were buttoned. “And what message is that, huh? ‘Don’t masturbate or Heaven will fight back with ’90s pop’?”

“It’s about you and my little brother, dumbass,” Gabriel said.

Dean looked up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“For the love of- of course you do, dipshit! Get that pretty head of yours out of your ass! Look. You like Castiel. Castiel likes you.” Gabriel spread out his arms. “Ta-da! Feelings jam accomplished! Was that so bad? And don’t,” he said when Dean opened his mouth to argue, “try to tell me that you don’t, because that’s the biggest lie I’ve heard since, ‘Who, me? Sell out Jesus for thirty pieces of silver? Never!’”

They stood there in near-silence, the song still faintly playing behind them. Eventually, Gabriel shrugged and snapped his fingers again and the music stopped. “That’s what I had to say. Think about it. For Castiel’s sake, all right? Make a choice. I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

And he was gone.

Dean sat back down on the bed. He stayed that way for a long time.

***

Cas visited the next day, talking to Sam about what he suspected was a demon hideout but also may have been a high school party. Dean had a hard time focusing on what the angel was saying. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he watched Cas’s mouth, heard the rough quality to his voice if not the words. He remembered Gabriel’s words and licked his dry lips.

“Dean.”

His head jerked up to see Cas staring at him, head tilted to the side. “You seem distracted.”

“Yeah,” he muttered. “Yeah, sorry, just…haven’t been sleeping well, I guess.”

Sam’s brow furrowed, knowing this was a lie. Dean ignored him resolutely.

Cas continued to fix him with that intense gaze. “Of course,” he said, and Dean had no idea if the angel believed him or not. “As I was saying-“

And at that point, something Dean’s mind went,  _Oh, screw it,_ and he stood, took Cas by the shoulders, and damn well kissed that son of a bitch.

Dean eventually broke the kiss and stared at Cas for what felt like forever. He was sure that Sam looked completely scandalized, but that worry was overwritten by the pounding thought  _oh shit oh shit Gabriel was wrong he was just fucking with me so I could make a big ass out of myself shit shit shit that sorry little douchebag-_

But Cas placed a hand on the back of Dean’s neck and gave him a fraction of a smile. “What might go best here would be, ‘it’s about time’, I believe.” And Cas kissed him back, awkward but certain, and Dean silently thanked Gabriel for being kind enough to not start playing that damn song again.

***

“I never thought they’d finally do it,” Sam said, laying next to Gabriel. “God, I thought I’d have to lock them in a closet until they worked it out.”

“What do you know,” Gabriel murmured, wrapping his arms around Sam. “Things worked themselves out after all.”

Sam still had that song stuck in his head, though, and hummed it quietly as they fell asleep.


End file.
